


O Mar

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, The Birthday Of Portugal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 2020年10.05葡诞
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	O Mar

【O cheiro do mar】（海的味道）

“那就陪我去里斯本的贝伦区逛逛吧。”

当安东尼奥问他生日想要如何庆祝时，佩德罗撑着脸思考了一会，这样回答。  
于是他们磨磨蹭蹭着出发，应葡萄牙人的要求，搭上喷着明黄色油漆的铛铛车——安东尼奥曾取笑这个名字足足两年。从清晨到日暮，它们上上下下地穿梭在狭窄且充满历史感的小胡同内，有几趟能直接通往海边。

“出海！妈妈！我要出海！！”  
一个小男孩抱着救生圈，在古旧的车厢里蹦跳着，站在他身侧的女人连忙按住他的肩膀，示意他小声说话，并朝同程的游客们露出了抱歉的笑容。  
“再等等，马上就要到海边了。”  
“可是还要等多久呢？”  
男孩天真地歪头，有点委屈，又有些迫不及待。

佩德罗用余光将此尽收眼底。神思却飘到了车窗之外，越过白色的石灰墙，越过树影下的柠檬水，越过蓝到惊人的天空，又越过高高的桅杆与发黄的船帆，潜入不甚平静的海面下，与失落已久，却依旧徘徊在海浪狭隙的故事重逢——

“我也要出海！出海！”那个时候，安东尼奥兴奋地喊叫着，原地蹦跳了好几下。  
“不行，你还太小了。”曾经高大的男人笑着揉了揉他的鬈发。  
那是古/罗/马。  
“那什么时候才能和您一样，把海洋当作自己的内湖呢？”  
“什么时候才能去探索赫拉克勒斯柱以外的世界呢？”  
两个男孩几乎同时发问。

“等到你们的信仰足够坚定，力量足够雄厚。或者说——等到属于你们的浪潮朝你们涌来的时候。”

“那要等多久……”安东尼奥略微沮丧地撅起嘴。佩德罗虽然没说什么，也鼓起了脸。

“谁知道呢……不过——”古/罗/马笑着问道，“你们想要摸摸这艘船吗？”

孩子们的神情瞬间由失落变得惊喜，他们迫不及待地点头，于是古/罗马抱起他们，让他们坐在自己的双肩上。  
安东尼奥与佩德罗伸出手，去触碰低垂的船帆。

阳光被撕碎在望不到边的海水上就像是白银与碎金，地中海气候区的天空，色泽是那么美丽，就像是一整块蓝色的宝石，又像是盐的结晶。没有一丝流云胆敢将此惊扰。海与天的界限被无限的远方所模糊。  
船帆原来是如此厚重，为何在航行中能够轻盈地展翼呢？  
安东尼奥试图把它撕扯下来当然无果，佩德罗抚摸着它，小心翼翼。

“风真大啊……你在想什么？”安东尼奥拽住佩德罗的手，合理怀疑自己要是不这么做葡萄牙人就会往车外跳。佩德罗这才回过神来。

列车即将到达终点。  
他们仿佛已经听到了海浪拍击礁石的声音，在那里，游荡过腓尼基人的敞篷船，停泊过古罗马的战舰，熙熙攘攘过阿拉伯人的商船。在那里沉睡着着瓦斯科·达伽马的陵墓，伫立着阿尔布开克的雕像，而在它们的旁侧，坐落着一家古老的糕饼店，无数旅客蜂拥而至来品尝美味的甜蛋奶沙司果馅饼——烤成褐色，撒满肉桂，再配上一杯黑咖啡涌动着焦香，肉桂、砂糖、咖啡……全世界的口味最初到来的，便是这片葡萄牙远航船启程的海岸。

“我在想……开端。”  
“哈？”西班牙人没听清楚。  
“我说，我在想我们一生故事的开端。”佩德罗伸伸懒腰，站起身来。  
安东尼奥云里雾里，挠了挠头，和他下了车。

他们顺着海岸线走。

似乎所有东西都改变了，又似乎有什么东西未曾被时序索取分毫。  
金枪鱼酱依旧在里斯本的港口热销，而古典时代、那些赞美来自罗马“阿尔加维”的金枪鱼酱的雅典人，留下的箴言与戏剧依旧广为流传。佩德罗不能分辨出二十多个世纪以来滋味的变化，安东尼奥也依然对那些晦涩难懂的文字兴趣缺缺。

“要来一块吗？”安东尼奥循着佩德罗的目光，看到了贩卖鳕鱼干的商铺。  
“你来付钱喔。”  
“……本来就是我来付钱啦！”  
佩德罗站在原地，看着他转身，又笑着和走到一半突然回头的他对视，安东尼奥愣了一会，小声说了句“被发现了啊”，也朝他笑了笑。

游人络绎不绝，红色康乃馨的花瓣撒了一整条街。  
佩德罗还记得某一年，安东尼奥替自己想出了一个，呃，非常有历史意义（康乃馨革##命）的生日惊喜，他装出一副电影里大反派的样子，拿着手枪对准自己的头，“砰——”地一声，从枪口飞出了支康乃馨，非常蠢，又非常浪漫。  
虽然其结局是西班牙人差点被自己以假乱真的装死技术吓出眼泪。

“你还真的只买一块……”佩德罗用着玩笑的语气抱怨。  
“用叉子分着吃就好了，待会不是要去那家糕饼店吗？”安东尼奥将刀叉递给他。  
“也是，你一直很喜欢吃贝伦糕饼店的蛋挞。啊，这么大了还喜欢吃甜食，好幼稚啊——”  
“……说得好像你不是一样！”

于是他们坐了下来，分食着鳕鱼，吃得津津有味，仿佛他们品尝的不是干瘪的鱼肉，而是其完整的生命——  
亲爱的。是忽然间绽开的鱼群，是渔网撕裂蓝黑堆叠的深海，是甲板上的阵阵欢呼终日游荡，是夹在某本古旧的书中，属于十五世纪的墨迹模糊的菜谱，是晴朗傍晚的强光烘干白盐的那些溜走的岁月。

【O aspecto do mar】（海的模样）

1  
那还是一件很久之前的事情，那个时候乌纳穆诺还未能喟叹着月亮的忧伤与严肃，未能让黄昏永远徘徊其间，窥探情人的浪漫，那个时候洛尔迦还未能让瓜达基维河淌过橙子树与橄榄林，从雪里流到小麦的田畴，然后撞入不回返的爱情。希梅内斯没有燃烧一朵玫瑰的芬芳，塞尔努达也未能将蛛网挂在理智上。所以当安东尼奥想要写诗时，却苦于无所参考——当然，这不过是借口，任谁都知道，这位少年对于用拉丁文誊录的诗歌没有任何兴趣，哪怕它们整齐得就像格拉纳达的石榴绽着齿，跳跃地押住韵脚如同花边头饰上的玻璃球。

然而某天，他突然很想要写一首诗，长诗也好，短诗也罢，但必须是诗。其确切原因我们已无从知晓，或许是某日同佩德罗溜出来时的突发奇想——他们总是趁着午休的间隙偷跑出来，虽然午觉很重要，但是对于少年安东尼奥而言，看着哥哥被裹着暑气的风掀起的刘海，划过脸庞的亮晶晶的汗滴，还有偶尔因为困倦眯起的海洋绿色眼眸也并不是很坏。

就算是呲着尖牙、狂吠不止的黑犬与时不时就会来院落里欣赏自己栽种出的杰作的园丁也无法阻挡男孩们偷摘果实的行径。您若是问我我的看法，我觉得如此贫乏的收获实在不值得这样的冒险——服务于美观的、来自塞维利亚的这种果子，确实有着光鲜亮丽的外表与甘甜芬芳的香气，然而剥开品尝，果肉苦而酸涩，根本无法下咽。但或许安东尼奥和佩德罗这么做并不是为了品尝水果，而是为了冒险本身的滋味。  
也许，我是说也许，以后所有的冒险对他们来说，都会流淌着午后塞维利亚橙被枝叶的影斑驳了所以不甚圆润的光；也许每当他们在海洋之上遭遇风暴、手忙脚乱地掌舵时，总会有一丝甜而不会显得腻的气味在鼻尖轻颤，哪怕因为太温柔而显得有几分失真。

“你在即将登上美洲的陆地时，脑海里究竟在想什么？”

——如果佩德罗这样问，他记忆里的少年就会折下一整条树枝（安东尼奥总是如此粗鲁），连带着果子与几片干巴巴的树叶，回头递给他，笑着答道：

“酸得要死的橙子啊。”

当然，这些都是后话，事实上佩德罗也不可能这般发问，那个时候他们正就《托尔德西里亚斯条约》的某项条款争得不可开交。似乎并没有闲情逸致去念旧。

让我们回归正题，就在数不清的这种午后之一，安东尼奥第一次萌生出了写些诗句的想法，多么奇怪，可曾有丝毫诗意藏在其中？藏在少年人彼此追逐的步隙间，藏在无伤大雅的小小争执与玩笑之中，藏在因某些不得知的缘由而未尽的言语里里？  
亲爱的，那个时候安东尼奥多想写点什么，却想不出任何词句。

或许是因为那时的一切都显得太清晰透明，喜欢就是纯粹的喜欢，厌恶就是纯粹的厌恶，羁绊还未能将无解的爱与恨纠缠在一处，连神明都会化身为不同的形象，在日暮时分抑或是信仰为异教统治者动摇的黑暗时刻来到他们的身边，与他们交谈……所以并不需要言语来进行诗味的加工。

又或许，时间才是真正的诗人，过往在时间的流淌中逝去，被慢火剥蚀，发出细微的噼啪声，又被缓缓重构，等到一切都被改变——兄弟们朝彼此举起弩与剑，做着远航之梦的孩童在海洋之上划出一条瓜分世界的子午线，天真可爱的弟弟得偿所愿地让哥哥短暂臣服，所有黄金与血#腥堆砌的荣光如同泡沫般散去……等到伊比利亚半岛化作石筏，从欧洲飘往非洲、亚洲与美洲，四处征服又四处流浪后回归，从彼此身上寻觅乡愁与昔日美梦时，写诗的渴望才会再度被唤起。

时间让他们遗忘，又只有时间才能将所有的复杂的情感转化成不朽的诗句。 

2

1775年的十一月，一场突然发生在里斯本的大地震几乎将佩德罗整个人撕裂。

“高高的房顶像麦浪在微风中波动，建筑物的门面如同瀑布一样倾泻在街道上，碎石块发出嗖嗖的声响，它们最后成为了被瓦砾击中者的坟墓……海水冲向塔固斯河，淹没了半个城市，腐烂与腥臭还未来得及褪去，教堂与住宅区分散的火焰迅速汇成了一处，特大火灾席卷了另半个城市……”

安东尼奥沉默地坐在佩德罗的身边，听他用沙哑的声音和讲睡前故事般的腔调，告诉自己这几个月来他脚下的土地发生了什么。

“就像地狱一样。”  
佩德罗笑着补充。

他笑着，或许是想要在老敌人面前捍卫自己的尊严：仿佛他已经判断了安东尼奥会为了报复自己对他的嘲讽而说出些伤人的词句，或者皱起眉，却在心中讥笑自己的不幸——这样更糟，饶了佩德罗，他最害怕的就是西班牙人假意的同情与温暖。所以他笑得那么轻松，来吧，安东尼奥，别可怜我，我无所谓。

然而，身旁的人是以安东尼奥的身份前来看望自己的。佩德罗真该忘了邪恶的卡斯蒂利亚人，忘了随自己闯入新世界的狡猾宿敌，忘了可憎的昔日宗主国，忘了同自己一样被时代抛弃的贪婪帝国……而仅仅记得安东尼奥，曾经有过给自己写诗的冲动、却写不出只言片语的安东尼奥，与自己狂奔在橙子林里、望着起源于西班牙伊贝里卡山脉的、向西穿过无数峡谷梯林的杜罗河自波尔图汇入大西洋的安东尼奥。

为佩德罗写一首诗的想法此刻又被点燃了，明明这一切毫无诗意——衰颓的教堂，破败的港口，杂乱的坟墓，腐烂的尸#体，失去孩子的母亲，再也没有家的孩童……运数殆尽的昔日帝国之都，仅存的荣耀于瞬间倾颓。

“……”西班牙人没有回答他，仅仅是拉过了他的手，满是陈疮新伤的手指扣在了一起，对于成年男性而言这或多或少有几分肉麻。  
佩德罗的笑容滞住了。

“……我们去看看海吧！”安东尼奥笑道。

佩德罗愣了一下，并没有想到他会突然如此提议。“可是我什么都看不到喔。”他指了指自己被纱布覆盖着的双眼，目睹了太多泪水与鲜血而短暂失明的双眼。安东尼奥的声音是那么干净，甚至带着些雀跃，可是他无法从中捕捉到丝毫嘲笑与恶意。

“没关系，我可以说给你听。就像你给我讲故事一样。”

“……真是很有自信啊。”

“站得起来吗？站不起来的话我可以背你。”安东尼奥模仿着佩德罗惯用的轻松语调，虽然并不是显得特别游刃有余。

“你小心不要因为太兴奋自己摔跤就好——像小时候那样。”于是葡萄牙向胞弟表演了一下什么才是正统的葡式揶揄。“怀里抱着的东西撒了满地。”

“切。”  
安东尼奥不服气，橄榄色的眼眸却染上了怀恋的笑意。

3  
“等我死去，我要去找回没能和大海共度的时光。就像他们那样。”

佩德罗与安东尼奥站在海边的峭壁上，一艘艘载着尸#体的船，正从特茹河的入海口飘往碧蓝而无限的海洋，消失在地平线上。  
虽然这种做法并不符合教会的习惯，但是这座城市已经无法承受诸如疫病此类的灾难。不过对葡萄牙人而言，这确实是他理想的死法——如果他能死去的话。

“谈论死亡这种高深的话题真不像你，我还以为你会突然和我说想要吃橙子。”  
“好像我说我想要吃橙子，它们就会出现在我们面前一样。”  
“可是，当你念出‘橙子’（Naranja）这个词的时候，就会有香味钻入你的鼻子，你的舌头也会被酸甜的果汁震颤……”  
“然后发出一个弹舌音？”佩德罗对于安东尼奥难得的浪漫持不解风情的态度。  
“……”

不过，亲爱的，当诗人对着书，念出花朵的名字，整个整个的书页间，确实都会漫溢着番石榴花香气，昏黄的灯光会变成橙花的颜色，遥远的夜空，黑漆漆的云会被撕裂成红色的石竹花瓣，白色的雏菊花瓣，蓝紫色的矢车菊花瓣，还有仿佛在燃烧的玫瑰花瓣……只要他足够爱那些花朵，显然，安东尼奥足够热爱那些橙子，就算它们酸涩到根本无法下咽。  
他试图如同佩德罗一般去爱海洋，就算他并不和他一样，拥有一个被海洋赐予的名字（Terra Portucalense，温暖的港湾，即葡萄牙），也并没有“陆止于此，海始于斯”的古老名言。

“说给我听吧，这片海洋。”佩德罗笑道，“你答应过我的。”  
于是安东尼奥沉思了一会。

O mar。

“太阳从这里落下去，月亮从这里升起来。”（O）  
这里有新世界最初的曙光，也有旧世界最后的黄昏。

“波浪有时缓，有时急。流动的线条上下起伏。”（m）  
河流蜿蜒着汇入，那是蒸汽机驶不进去的帆船的梦。踩踏在甲板上便能感受到它呼吸的韵律。

“很奇怪的是，岸边的，海上的，对岸的，过去的，现在的人都在哭泣。”（a）  
沙滩上的女人披着黑色的巨大方巾，低声唱着思念的歌曲；远航船上的水手们，死于船只倾覆，死于疟疾，毒箭与孤寂，只剩下少量的痕迹，防止历史将他们彻底遗忘，而每一个海湾，每一条河流，每一捧月色，似乎都蕴藏着让他们喜悦到落泪的希望；对岸的新大陆，不幸的人们，由于富庶与无知被诅咒，泪痕随鲜#血#流#淌，直到彻底干涸。  
过去他们因梦想的未来而哭泣，如今他们为过去而哭泣。

“岩石（rocha）粗糙，布满棱角。”（r）  
是高耸的海岬，是隐秘的暗礁。是挑战自然与神明的勇毅，是不可视也无法超越的危机。

“这就是葡萄牙的海。不用等待死去，它一直与你相伴。”

佩德罗难得没有打岔，耐性地听他讲完。他看不见，却能感受到，确实有阳光在亲吻自己的眼睛， 他也能想象出安东尼奥向自己绞尽脑汁描述眼前情景的认真模样，如果他能看见的话，安东尼奥还会故作潇洒。他还能目送那些运载死者的船，消失在海的狭隙，一如昔日荣光，一如侥幸幻想，但是在海水的一涨一退间，又有生者诞育，有过去、现在与未来等待自己去重塑。

“不，这是伊比利亚的海。”  
最后他笑着纠正。

4  
Naranja de Sevilla：Um poema dedicado a Pedro  
（塞维利亚橙：安东尼奥写给佩德罗的一首诗）

今天早上我本想为你带来些柑橘

但在我的臂怀之间我摘得太多

而我又跑得如此快

我摔倒了，于是橘子们飞了出去

被裹进风，全部跌入了海洋

卷入漩涡  
碾碎成碎粒  
融入海雾  
晕染出夕阳

撞击礁石  
飞溅出汁液  
洒在空中  
于是有了星星

亲爱的，今夜

在我的臂怀之间

依旧有柑橘的香甜

来，请你闻一闻这苦涩的回忆


End file.
